The EDventure
When, The Eds lose their jawbreaker to Kevin, they must try and convince Jonny2x4 and Plank to reveal where Kevin is. Plot It starts at Ed,Edd, n Eddy's "Meat Market" for July 4th, when Rolf comes up asking to buy all the meat for 2 dollars, so he can preform his "Meat Family Festival" dancing around wearing a piece of Meat on his head while eating meat, and Eddy quickly grabs the money and rushes Ed and Edd to the Candy Store, where they see Kevin,Jonny 2x4, and Plank waiting for the store to open, which it does when the Eds run inside. Ed,Edd,n Eddy quickly grab all the Jawbreakers, they can afford and run outside only to trip over Kevin's leg, causing the Jawbreakers to fall out of their mouths.Kevin grabs the Jawbreakers, and tells Jonny2x4 and Plank where he's heading.Edd quickly stands up and dusts himself off, while Eddy runs after Kevin, but Kevin rides on his bike, outbeating Eddy's speed.Eddy is furious, and then walks to Jonny2x4 and Plank and threatens him to tell him where Kevin went but Jonny2x4 wouldn't tell. Edd simply grabs Eddy and tells him to not hurt Jonny as its too cartoonish, and says to simply gain trust from him.Ed then warns Eddy that Jonny2x4 and Plank left, and Eddy blames it on Edd.Edd and Eddy get into an arguement but to there surprise Ed is dragging them while they are arguing yelling "JAWBREAKERS!" The Eds then go to Jimmy who is looking for his Urban Ranger Badge, if he knows where either Kevin or Jonny2x4 and Plank is, which Jimmy says "I haven't seen Kevin, but Jonny and Plank are at the swings."Jimmy then walks into Ed's house.Ed and Eddy quickly run to the Swings, while Edd ties his shoe, then Eddy comes back and gets Edd.Jonny2x4 is simply swinging with Plank and some Clams. The Eds, begin to do favors for Plank to get the word out from Jonny2x4 and they finally do.That's when The Eds without Edd who doesn't wish to get near it, run to the Trailer Park only to be confronted by the Kankers, with a disappointed Marie.Then Edd,Jonny,Plank,and Kevin are watching Ed and Eddy run for there lives from afar when he hands everyone there a jawbreaker, and then the episode ends. Characters The Eds Jonny2x4 Plank Kevin The Kankers Rolf Jimmy Trivia -Despite appearing May had no lines, being the only Kanker without a line. -This is one of the few times Jimmy is seen without Sarah. -Even though the Urban Rangers had no role they all appeared and were mentioned by Jimmy when he was looking for a badge. -Nazz and Sarah don't appear. -This is the most expensive, Eds scam with the Meat Market, since Rolf payed 2 dollars. -Captain Melonhead, was mentioned when Eddy called Jonny a Melonhead. Quotes Ed: You eat chickens!?WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO!? Rolf: Ed Boy, the chickens are worn on our heads until the end of the ceremony where we- Eddy: I DON'T CARE! Edd: Eddy is that anyway to talk to a customer? _____________________ Eddy: Where's Kevin?! Jonny: Plank says you need to brush your teeth. Eddy: Why I oughta shred him! _______________________ Ed: My Toes need, chickens! Edd: How....nice, Ed. _______________________ Kevin: *Laughing at Ed and Eddy*Good job, Jonny*Hands Jonny and Plank a jawbreaker*You too I guess, Double D...*Hands Edd a jawbreaker* ________________________ Eddy: I DON'T NEED YOUR COMMENTS! Plank: .....